Phantom! I'll Kill U
by RyDog2010
Summary: Phantom! i'll kill u
1. Chapter 1

Ref: This final match is between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town vs. Takuto of Sinnoh will now begin Pokémon Trainers choose your pokémon!

**Ash: Snorlax go!** **Takuto: Shaymin go! Leaf Storm!** **Ash: Protect!** **Takuto: Magical Leaf!** **Ash: ****Mega Punch****!**

Ref: Shaymin is unable to battle Snorlax wins!

Takuto: Return Shaymin! Go Darkrai

Ash's Mind: Damn it Darkrai!

Ash: Return Snorlax! Go Sceptile! Leaf Blade

Ref: Darkrai is unable to battle Sceptile wins

Takuto: Darkrai return! Go Articuno!

Ash: Return Sceptile! Go Charizard!

Takuto: Giga impact!

Ash: Dragon Rage!

Takuto's Mind: his pokémon are fast!

Ref: Articuno is unable to battle Charizard wins! Now we'll have a 15 min. Break!

In Petalburg City

Max: Alright go Ash Win this match!

Norman: please stop yelling Max!

Max: But Ash Beat a Shaymin, Articuno and Darkrai in this match vs. this Takuto guy!

Norman: Really uh!

Max: Yeah!

In Johto

May: Wow he has really gotten stronger!

In _Cerulean city_

Misty: Wow! Keep it up Ash!

In Ash's Head

? : Keep it up Ash!

Ash: Misty is that you!

Misty: Keep it up Ash!

Back to the Battle

Ref: Let the battle Continue!

Takuto: Go Moltres!

Ash: I choose you Infernape! Dig Now!

Takuto: Stop it Flamethrower!

Ash: Hyper Beam!

Ref: Moltres is unable to battle Infernape wins!

In the stands

Barry: Go Ash kick his butt!

Dawn: Yeah Ash!

Brock: Wow he has gone far since then!

Dawn: What do you mean Brock?

Barry: Yeah!

Brock: since I met him in Kanto!

In Pallet Town

Prof. Oak: Good Job Ash!

Tracey: Yeah go Ash!

Delia: Go Ash that's my son!

In Sinnoh somewhere

Gary: Keep Going Ashy Boy!

In Johto

Lyra: Go get'em Ash!

Khoury: Yeah go Ash!

Back to the Battle

Takuto: Entei Fire Blast!

Ash: Pikachu Volt Tackle!

Ref: Entei unable to battle Pikachu wins!

Takuto: Entei return! Go Latios!

Ash: Pikachu come on back! Pidgeot I choose you!

Takuto: Luster Purge!

Ash: Brave Bird!

Ref: Latios is unable to battle Pidgeot wins this match is over

Announcer: What a battle Ash Ketchum won! Unbelievable folk he beat Legendary pokémon six of them without losing one single pokémon!

A couple days later

Ash: Man it sure feel great to be in pallet town let's go see Prof. Oak first!

Pikachu: Pika!

One min. later

Knock Knock Knock

Prof. Oak: hi Ash!

Ash: What up Prof. Oak!

**Misty: Ash your mom was murdered by someone named** **The Phantom** **Ash: Phantom!**

Tracey: come down Ash who is he!

Ash: He…..He

Max: I'll tell you!

After the story but Max left out that Ash is the king of the sea

Max: And that is pretty much it!

Misty/Tracey/Prof. Oak: Wow!

May: Now he wants his revenge!

Brock: where's Ash!

Five year later in the next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Twinleaf Town**_

Dawn: I was in love with him! (Crying)

Johanna: I know dear I know!

Barry: the guy was the most caring trainer ever!

_**In Petalburg City**_

Max: man 5 years ago Ash left and died!

Norman: I know Max!

Max: he was like a big brother to me!

Norman: uh!

Max: Yeah! (Starts crying)

In Johto

May: 5 years! (Crying)

**_In Cerulean City_**

Misty: Ash died 5 years ago i loved him! (Crying)

Daisy: i know Misty!

Lily: yeah we know!

Violet: we all know but Ash didn't!

**_In Ash's Head_**

Ash: Man I can't believe I'm a pokémon ranger!

_**In Pallet Town**_

Prof. Oak: Ash was strong to the end!

Tracey: Ash is died Gary!

_**In Sinnoh somewhere**_

Gary: What!

_**In Johto**_

Lyra: Ash died no!

Khoury: no is right!

May: the man i loved died 5 years ago! (Crying)

**_Pallet Town_**

Ash: Man it sure feel great to be in pallet town let's go see Prof. Oak!

**_One hour later_**

Knock Knock Knock

Prof. Oak: hi how may I help you!

Ash: What up Prof. Oak I'm S_atoshi __I'm the pokemon ranger you asked for_!

Tracey: hi!

Brock: hi!

Prof. Oak: you look more like a trainer

Ash: I'm also a trainer but part time ranger!

Brock/Tracey: Wow!

_**To be Continued**_

_**(POKEMON) it's time to fight to save the world time to act to save family and friends your Pokémon's help is needed to save the world it's time for action (POKEMON) I'm a man from pallet town my name is Ash better watch out I'm The Chosen One to save you all gotta battle to the top to be the best (POKEMON HEROES POKEMON) save the world I'm Ash and I'm going to catch them all**_

_**POKEMON HEROES GENERATION POKEMON **_


End file.
